Tampering with Fate
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: She couldn't help but wonder – sure she had the power to but would it be right? Maybe if she found a way to make him glance over to her a little more, make him stare at her a little longer…would it make a difference? All she wanted him to notice, even for a second and when that day actually came not even Lana saw it coming...and neither did Link. LinkxLana LanLink


She couldn't help but wonder – sure she had the power to but would it be right? Maybe if she found a way to make him glance over to her a little more, make him stare at her a little longer…would it make a difference?

Time told her that the almighty hero in green would fall for his beloved queen in time and she had accepted it. Just to be there and fight by his side when Hyrule was at its worse would make her heart flutter. She couldn't hide the flushes on her face every time he would rush over and save her from an overwhelming barracks.

And every time they would pull off a combo with the aid of her spells and his weapons she would have a moment; a glimmer of hope that maybe destiny, faith and time had it all wrong. But when that beautiful blond queen of theirs would walk in she could see the way he looked at her. His sapphire eyes glimmering and he would lose grip of his weapon for a few seconds before grabbing it again. He would blush and stutter and their friends around would tease. It didn't help her because the Queen Zelda would chuckle and laugh and the young boy.

Every day she would watch the hero train in the courtyard with his fellow soldiers as he swung either his sword around or waved his staff around. The rest of the soldiers would clap and cheer and gather around and ask stories of the days of when Cia and Ganondorf attacked their beloved nation. In the distance the young sorceress would watch as the hero would reenact his journey and her lips would form a smile. And when the quiet man would mention her name her face would rush red and turn her would turn back. She had a feeling the young man would call out her name on purpose to simply see her stuttering face.

There were days that the hero himself would show himself to the young white sorceress out of the blue. He would always catch her by surprise and her reaction was either tripping over or pages from her tomes would scatter everywhere. He came by often as he asked helped from her in how to use a staff properly as he was more comfortable with swords or bows. The young woman couldn't hide the smile or joy in her heart every time Link would come over and ask him for her help. Sometimes he would come over just to talk to her.

Finally – finally there was something she had that the destined lover of his did not –_ magic_.

And when the hero in green was able to summon flames from his staff the young cheerful girl jumped into his arm unexpectedly. The staff dropped as the young man tried to process what happened, his arms where only a few meters to her waist. He could easily embrace the woman. But as his fingertips were just lightly touching the fabric of her clothes the queen suddenly walked passed with her trusted friend Impa. He pulled apart and waved nervously to the beautiful woman before she made way.

Looking back he noticed her face – Lana's face was all red. He would never pick up on such a thing except the sadness in her eyes. They couldn't be missed. He never liked Lana for this – the sadness that would portray in her eyes. He wanted to know why but the blue hair girl would always pull back, even use magic to vanish away from his sights.

Suddenly the day came where he just stopped visiting her. To Lana that wasn't a surprise anymore.

The days where the girl with a school boy crush, peeking to where her dear crush would be training were slowly fading away. The little girl with the long light blue hair with the obvious crush was just no longer there to make his training exciting or at least fun anymore. Link missed the way he would call out her name during a recall of a story and see her flush or hide away. She would never know how much that would bring a smile to the young boy's face.

And that was when destiny, faith – that woman that was destined for him entered into his life.

They started as gentle walks in the courtyards and simple talks then they would start laughing as the recalled their fights to protect Hyrule. One day the queen held his hand and he couldn't help but hold it tightly back in response. He knew that happy-go-lucky sorceress would be watching somewhere as he glanced over his shoulder more than he should and looked down every path too often, hoping that she was around the corner…somewhere.

Then one day – he just gave up and let the queen take him off his feet.

And when the church bells rang the whole of Hyrule rejoiced as the news of their beloved queen and hero was due to marry. Link smiled as he never could imagine the whole of Hyrule to be this happy for him and his beloved queen. And suddenly, in the huge crowd was that colour – he couldn't mistaken it for anything else. That high long ponytail to the left and a spell book in her arms. That cheeky little sorceress who had now turned into a beautiful woman was smiling as tears ran down her beautiful face.

Tossing his blue scarf over one shoulder he rushed out as his queen watched on confuse before the sudden events made sense to her. Her eyes gazed down to a familiar face. When their eyes meet the young woman made haste through the crowds. Zelda held onto the rails of her balcony tightly as her eyes noticed a long blue scarf making its way through the crowd at a fast pace. She closed her eyes and with Impa by her side she walked away, away from a sight she knew she wouldn't be able to handle.

Something deep within her knew that the love she shared with her beloved was only meant to be a fairy tale and this was their ending.

Link looked left and right but that recognizable hairstyle found a way to hide from his sights once again. He kept on running anyway in the hopes that maybe he'll get a shot. But as the crowd started to subside the hero found his way to the dock where the sea would shine like diamonds.

But within that sea of diamonds something else shone brighter.

"…Lana?"

The woman smiled at the call of her name. He hardly spoke but when he did, every word he meant was always filled with meaning.

"Hello…Link." She smiled. She tried to keep the tears hidden from him but it was no use. Within seconds of their reunion the young woman burst into tears. "I'm…sorry."

Link didn't know how to respond. He couldn't remember how long they stopped seeing each other. He wanted to look away, let him gather his thoughts for a moment but he was scared that if he did he'll lose again.

"So…getting married now are we?" Lana chuckled hoping it would make the tears stop. "Never thought you were the committed type," Teasing Lana tried to laugh but soon stopped and noticed Link's expression.

He was afraid.

"What's wrong Link?" The young woman took a step forward with caution before being greeted by an overwhelming hug. "L-Link?!"

Lana's whole body was shaking. She didn't foresee any of this. She needed to keep the flow of time in order and because of that she left. She only came back to make sure the queen and the hero of Hyrule would marry like she saw. Why, why was the flow of time changing right in front of her eyes? Why now?

"…Link."

Closing her eyes her heart admitted itself to a lie. She didn't come back to see if Link and Zelda getting married would happen – she wanted to see Link.

Holding her a little closer he could feel the speed her heart was racing at. He chuckled a little because his heart was roughly racing at the same speed. He pulled her a little closer and smiled as he leaned his head onto hers and ran his hand down her back.

"You want to tempt faith a little with me Lana?" The man asked as he pulled away from Lana a little.

Still shaken and red faced Link smirked as he reached for her hands and held them tightly. He kept on smiling at her until he could see the steam rushing out of her ears as she looked away. He laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes in hard laughter. Looking back the woman laughed as well.

She missed this – she missed _them _and what they had in between.

"But what about Zelda?" She asked, returning back to the serious topic at hand.

"I have a feeling she knows deep inside. I know her well."

The young hero reached out his hand to the sorceress and waited for her to hold his hand tightly back in response. They let their fingers interlock as they enjoyed the sensation of finally able to move onto that next step of lovers. To finally call him hers outside of a fantasy, to finally tell the whole world that she belonged to him was more like a miracle to Lana than a blessing.

"So where are we planning to go?"

Link smiled as he pointed to the ocean in front of them. "Wherever the sea brings us. We have the whole world and time on our side now."

Lana smiled as she reached onto her tip toes and pecked the young man on his cheeks. Smiling, "Who knew?"

The man smiled as a blush crept across his face. "Who knew indeed?"

Who knew? – _Nobody knew_. Not even faith, destiny nor time could have called this one, only love could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I'm nearly finished playing Hyrule Warriors and I can say I kinda like LinkxLana together...kinda sucks there is such little fanart and fanfics of the two. Arghhh, I need more love for my OTPPPP.

Anyway I can't remember what Lana does (need to replay a certain part of the story) so excuse me for the mistakes. Hope you all forgive me.

First fanfic for LoZ so sorry again if Link or Lana are OOC. I normally write for other game fandoms so yeah...enjoy!

**~midnight**


End file.
